


My Brother and My Lover

by Form_voltron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Some Fluff, Top Genji Shimada, but there will be smut, i will try not to make it angsty, may add smut, no smut until future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Form_voltron/pseuds/Form_voltron
Summary: Genji and Hanzo were close when they were little but after a discussion that his father and brother made, everything changed and the Hanzo he knew was gone. Now, he is on the verge of trying to get the brother that he used to know and love.





	1. Where did you go?

**Author's Note:**

> i am not afraid to say that i am obsessed with Shimadacest. I have already made fanart of them. :')

The Shimada brothers were running around quite loudly, footsteps stomping on each one made. Both brothers had smiles on their faces, even laughing so. They were having so much fun just being together that they forgot about their father’s presence. “Stop”. Just their fathers cold voice and stare made them motionless like a statue. “Hanzo, I need to speak with you.” Hanzo looked down with a small frown on his face and then looked at Genji. He quickly gave him a smile that says to not to worry about him. Their hands soon separated and Hanzo ran to his father’s side, going out of the room. That might have been the last time Genji saw his brother with a genuine laugh and a smile.

-

“Anija, come play with me! Let’s go and play video games” Genji whined. “I’m sorry brother, I cannot. I have to train today. Maybe when father gives me a break.” and then Hanzo was gone again. Genji have noticed that his brother has changed. He was more cold towards people, especially towards his beloved little brother. He felt that as soon as he turned his back away to speak with their father, his brother was gone.

-

Genji had been out more often, always awake in the night and always asleep in the morning. His father did not mind but Hanzo did. He was worried what Genji might get into, especially when he was not at the state of thinking straight.  
When Genji came home, he was greeted by Hanzo. “Brother, where have you been?” Hanzo said trying not to sound too worried. “Why do you care?”. His response made Hanzo furrow his eyebrows but remained calm. He figured that he could talk to Genji in the morning whether he liked it or not. “Let’s get you to bed.” Hanzo said as he grabs Genji’s hand. Genji starts to laugh. Hanzo was confused. What was so funny about anything that’s happening? He thought. Soon after the laugh came a sob. He looked back to see his brother crying and laughing. “Hahaha, remember anija? We would always run around the temple holding hands and when we got in trouble, you’d just tighten my grip more..” Hanzo looked at him sincerely. He did not realise. He did not realise how cruel he was towards his brother but, he _had_ to. “It’s funny how much you’ve changed”. After Genji said this phrase, he fell towards his brother fully asleep. Hanzo carried him to his room and wiped his tears. He looked at him intently with many regrets for his actions. “I’m sorry Genji..”

When Genji woke up, he saw a cup of water and a medicine to clear his hangover. He then thought of Hanzo.” I might’ve said something yesterday”.


	2. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow burn. i am very excited to write the smut part :')

Hanzo wanted to talk to Genji today but he didn’t want to face him. He did not want to see his brother cry again. He had a lot of things going around his mind when suddenly, Genji came to greet him. He just had to be in his presence at the worst possible time ever. Hanzo tried to ignore him, as if, never meeting his eyes. He was planning on going back to his room straight ahead but instead, he went the opposite way. Surely, a longer route to his room is better than bumping to his brother. Hanzo walked fast. He never slowed down but no matter how fast he walked, Genji caught up. He should really work more on his legs. “Anjia. I know you’re ignoring me!”. Hanzo breathed in and exhaled. “I am not avoiding you” he said although his back was still on him. Genji was now behind him. “I’m not stupid Hanzo. I’ve been with you for so many years. ” Hanzo was taken aback. Genji would only says his name if he was serious. Even his tone has become slightly more aggressive than his usual happy cheery voice. Hanzo ignored him and continued walking. If their conversation continued, he would spill his emotions and if he spills his emotions, he was doomed. Genji was pissed by his brother’s reply. “What is your problem!? I try to be nice to you but you never accept it! What have I done wrong anija?... I will do anything..” Hanzo felt his heart weigh as if, someone was pulling it. He was just trying to protect his brother but instead, he ended up only hurting him more. If only he had not agreed to this. Maybe, just maybe….

 “It’s…… not your fault”. I should be blamed. I did not want to put you into any danger but Ii have only ended up hurting you more”. Genji went up and hugged him. He did not know what his brother meant but he was going to find out. “Then make it up to me. Tell me why you are like this”. Hanzo looked at Genji and then to his side. “I-I can’t.. it’s..” . Genji cupped Hanzo’s face making his full attention to him. “Anija, I am all grown. I want to help you become you again. I can’t let you change yourself because of me” Genji said with sincere eyes looking directly to Hanzo. This made Hanzo feel even more guilty. “I…. suppose I can… after I talk with father tomorrow..”. Genji lit up giving Hanzo the tightest hug he could ever do. Hanzo gave a small chuckle by Genji’s actions. This. This was the brother he knew.

“Hanzo. What are you doing?”. Of course his father had to ruin the moment. Hanzo immediately pushed his brother away gently. “Father. We have a discussion to make.”

Not again. He was not letting his brother be driven away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> father/son relationship. only read the part where they kiss if you don't wanna read that(there's a phrase that will indicate you where it is)

Genji followed his brother and father. He wanted to know why his father was so uptight of just hugging him. They’re brothers. Of course that’s normal. Genji slowly crept up to the door and opened it a little, giving him a small entrance to see what was going on. “Hanzo, I thought we had an agreement”. Genji felt a little uncomfortable. His father was sitting too close to Hanzo that even Hanzo can’t get away. “Father I… we need to stop this. Isn’t there any other way?” His father grabbed Hanzo’s face and looked at him with his angry eyes. “You dare disobey me!? Go ahead and I’ll do something worse to your brother than what I have done to you!”. Hanzo gulped. “P-please father it doesn’t have to--” without finishing his sentence, Hanzo’s father had already put his mouth into his. This. THIS made Genji furious . Only he was allowed to be close to his brother.

Only HE can kiss his brother. Only **HIM.**

Without hesitation, Genji came inside the room and snatched Hanzo away from his father. “G-Genji..” was all Hanzo could say. His father quickly grabbed Hanzo’s hand. “You are not going anywhere. Genji, if you want to redeem yourself, you’ll have to leave now”. Genji did not obey. He pulled Hanzo to his direction with all his might. “You should be the one redeeming yourself. What would mother think of you now?” His father was now furious. “Do NOT ever speak of your mother!” Genji had successfully separated Hanzo away from their father. Before his father could do anything, Genji made his move. He neutralized him making him unconscious for a little bit. He was glad that his father wasn’t stable because if he was, he wouldn’t have stood a chance. Hanzo didn’t move and was quiet. There was nothing for him to say. He was more ashamed at himself for letting his brother see what he was doing with their father. “G-Genji, I’m...”. Genji didn’t care anymore. He just wanted him and his brother away from here. Away from Hanamura. He held Hanzo’s wrist and dragged him all the way to Hanzo’s room. “Anija, we’re going to leave this place and then you can explain. Okay?”

~~~~ Skip here for the kiss~~~~~~

Hanzo looked at him with a gloomy expression. “I...I cant. If I were to come with you, you would be in danger because of me. You can leave but I cannot. I am forever bound by my father’s chains for as long as I or he lives”. Genji knew of Hanzo’s answer but he was also good at making his brother change his mind. “I’m not leaving you anija. I will be with you if i have to”. Hanzo pushed his brother away. “No! No you cannot! Genji if you stay… he will kill you. I don’t want you to die”. “Anija, please. I would rather die than be separated with you”. Hanzo blushed a little. “Genji, this is no time to be joking”. Genji smiled at his flustered brother “Anija, I’m being honest with you. Please, come with me. I will set you free”. Hanzo looked up to him as Genji’s face grows closer to his. As they were about to kiss, Hanzo realized something. “Wait” . Genji was confused and then gave a small frown. I guess his brother didn’t feel the same way. Hanzo wiped his mouth thoroughly making sure it was clean. “I-I didn’t want to soil your lips with father’s….” Hanzo said with a blush redder than before. Genji chuckled at him. _Kami-sama, how can he be so cute and hot at the same time?_ “I’m glad you consider these things”. Genji kissed him lightly but after some few seconds, he started to move his tongue around Hanzo’s mouth. This made Hanzo make small sounds, the sounds he didn’t know he couldn’t make. This made Hanzo grip on his sleeves tighter . He had never felt this much affection just from a kiss. It made him think of nothing else but Genji’s presence and his actions. Their lips soon parted for air even if they didn’t want to. If only they didn’t need to breathe, they’d be doing this without a stop.

-

Genji and Hanzo packed their clothes only getting what they needed. Maybe they could retrieve their other items when their father is dead but they doubt he’ll keep their stuff. They both made their way to the back gates sneaking past the guards. Hanzo was impressed by Genji. He knew where the guards wouldn’t be and where to exit at the right moments. Soon after some sneaking around, the have arrived. They were in front of the massive gates. Just one more obstacle awaiting for them before they are free. Hanzo doubted himself if he could ever climb the gates but with Genji’s help maybe he can. Genji got on top of the gate first, doing so without effort. Hanzo reached to Genji’s hand and tried to do the same, only that he couldn’t. “Come one Anija! Just a little bit further!” Hanzo tried his best to reach out for Genji but his body just wouldn’t obey with what he was trying to do. As he was trying, his ears picked up sounds. He heard the guards talking with his father and suddenly they started moving fast. Running fast. Hanzo started to panick. _Just a little bit higher Hanzo!_   After some few tries, Hanzo managed to grab Genji’s hand but by the time he did, the guards and his father caught up. “Sayonara, Genji”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kami-sama - God  
> sayonara - goodbye
> 
>  
> 
> SHimadacest is a sinful ship i guess

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please state your opinion about this :)


End file.
